Closer
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: Théo part à la recherche de quelquechose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans les ruelles de la ville basse de Castelblanc. Mais est-ce une bonne idée ? Peut-être ... pas ! [Théalthazar]


_Salutation les loulous !_

Ça faisait longtemps, non ? Oui, je sais. Je vous ai manqué ... ou pas ! (T~T)

Enfin bref, cette fanfiction est suite à l'écoute d'une chanson que j'adore : Closer de King of Leon. Cette musique est si sensuelle et belle, je trouve. Ceci n'est que mon avis de cerveau malade.

Comme à votre habitude, vous allez chercher de vilaines fautes dans ce texte magique comme des sorcier(es) de mauvais augures alors je vous arrête toute de suite. Antho a tout lu et approuvé ce texte. Antho est mon logiciel de correction Antidote. D'où le surnom...OK ! C'est con ! (_)

Allez lire ce texte et laissez moi des petits commentaires, s'il vous plait ? Un cookie ? une tarte à cinq doigts ? (°O°)

 _Bonne lecture et Bisous !_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure, autant de temps que le jeune homme qui déambulait dans les lugubres ruelles de la ville basse de Castelblanc. Brun aux yeux bleus électriques, et son visage dur, il cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sa veste en cuir blanche attirait les moindres éclats de lumières des étoiles comme si une aura lumineuse l'entourait, éclairant sa voie à travers les ténèbres.

 **Stranded in this spooky town**  
 _Echoué dans cette ville qui fait froid dans le dos_  
 **Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down**  
 _Les feux rouges se balancent et les lignes téléphoniques sont coupées_  
 **This floor is crackling cold**  
 _Ce plancher est crépitant de froid_  
 **She took my heart, I think she took my soul**  
 _Elle a prit mon coeur, je crois qu'elle a prit mon âme_  
 **With the moon I run**  
 _Avec la lune je m'enfuis_  
 **Far from the carnage of the fiery sun**  
 _Loin du carnage du soleil fougueux_

Il soupira au détour d'une énième ruelle identique à la précédente, il était perdu assurément. Il bascula la tête en arrière, fixant la lune ronde, attendant un signe pour lui indiquer la bonne voie. Il ricana de sa pensée ridicule, mais un mouvement fluide derrière lui étrangla son rire. Son cœur battait la chamade, l'adrénaline déferla dans ses veines, et du coin de l'œil, il vit une forme humaine se dessiner.

D'un mouvement rapide et calculé, il sortit son épée au clair en faisant une rotation et écarquilla les yeux en ne voyant rien devant la pointe de sa lame.

Hébété, il ne fit pas attention aux bruits et encore moins du mouvement de la personne qui le surprit.

Il hoquetait quand une main lui agrippa la gorge de manière puissamment et douce, tout en rajoutant un souffle chaud sur la nuque.

— Tu es perdu, petit paladin.

La voix chaude et rauque lui donnait des frissons, glissant le long de sa colonne. Surtout il la reconnut.

— Lâche-moi, crétin.

— Si tu le souhaites, Théo.

D'un coup d'épaule, ledit Théodore s'écarta de la poigne se tournant pour offrir un magnifique regard empli d'orage à l'homme.

Cheveux mi-longs bouclés brun foncé, yeux incandescents à la pupille fendue, avec un visage légèrement écaillé rougeâtre sur les pommettes, Balthazar dédia en retour, un sourire en coin révélant une canine acérée.

— Qu'est que tu fous, ici ?! Pauvre con !

Balthazar fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard faussement soucieux au ciel.

— Il y a de l'orage dans l'air et pourtant pas de nuages à l'horizon. — Il haussa les épaules – ce n'est qu'un détail.

Brusquement, la veste rouge du jeune homme fut agrippée et le visage carmin de colère de Théo se colla à quelques centimètres du sien, légèrement blasé.

— Réponds-moi, hérésie ambulante !

Les yeux non humains détaillèrent le visage humain.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ou tu veux juste que je rentre à l'auberge ? demanda Balthazar d'une voix posée.

L'air calme du jeune homme rendit la tension encore plus insoutenable. Les yeux cyan perdirent peu à peu leur rage pour un agacement, avant que les mains lâchassent les pans de la veste écarlate.

— Grunlek n'a rien voulu me dire et Shin s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec un regard gêné. Je veux savoir, grommela Théo en croisant ses bras.

Balthazar ferma les yeux, vaincus.

— Tu le regretteras demain matin, souffla-t-il avant de s'avancer vers son ami.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur leurs consœurs qui fît sursauter Théo, mais ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux si mystérieux et étrange, son esprit se perdit.

 **Driven by the strangled vein**  
 _Guidé par la veine étranglée_  
 **Showing no mercy I do it again**  
 _Ne montrant aucune pitié, je le fais encore_  
 **Open up your eye**  
 _Ouvre tes yeux_  
 **You keep on crying, baby**  
 _Tu continues à pleurer, bébé_  
 **I'll bleed you dry**  
 _Je te saignerai à sec_  
 **The skies are blinking at me**  
 _Les cieux me clignent des yeux_  
 **I see a storm bubbling up from the sea**  
 _Je vois une tempête bouillonnante depuis la mer_

Papillonnant des yeux, Théo regarda le ciel voilé d'un brouillard étrange, mais ce fut un bruit encore plus perturbant qui lui parvint qui le fit comprendre peu à peu sa situation.

Son dos était plaqué contre l'un des murs froid et poisseux, une de ses mains essaya de bouger et toucha le cuir d'une veste, puis des boucles sombres appartenant à son ami. Le bruit recommença, et des frissons intenses parcourus le corps alangui du guerrier. Mais graduellement, une douleur aiguë lui parcourut toute la nuque et précisément à l'endroit où le visage de son ami était plongé.

Théo déglutit.

— Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix presque apaisante.

Balthazar releva son visage sanguinolent du sang de son ami, les yeux incandescents aux larmes de sang prêtèrent à couler.

Depuis quelques mois, Théo savait que Bob leur cachait un lourd secret, et en voyant la culpabilité de ce dernier à travers ce regard si monstrueux, il comprit qu'il aurait dût demander la vraie raison.

Pourtant, le guerrier de la lumière se sentit sans chaîne envers ses sentiments, et fît la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit pour apaiser les pensées de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa, puis son esprit sombra de nouveau.

 **And it's coming closer**  
 _Et ça se rapproche_  
 **And it's coming closer**  
 _Et ça se rapproche_

Le réveil de Théo fut doux, sensuel et poétique. Son corps nu était posé sur des draps doux lui donnant des sensations nouvelles, ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre, qui fut éclairait d'un claquement de doigts où la sensation de la psy envahit la pièce un court instant, mais faisant tourner la tête au guerrier envoûté. Les bougies s'allumèrent, et la vision du corps nu de Balthazar emplit la douce chaleur des candélabres. Un contraste de lumière et d'ombre sur sa peau blanche, avec ses yeux rougeoyant dans la noirceur de la chambre.

Était-il dans la chambre de son ami de l'auberge ?

Comment l'avait-il emmené ?

Avait-il croisé Grunlek ? Ou Shin ?

Toutes ses questions se perdirent quand le demi-démon monta délicatement sur le lit, puis l'enjamba pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre. Une danse sensuelle commença le faisant pousser son premier gémissement. Montant et descendant, Balthazar faisait glisser la hampe entre ses deux globes de chairs en poussant de petits gémissements de contentement. Deux mains abruptes et puissantes remontèrent le long des deux cuisses pour empoigner les hanches, faisant grimacer son compagnon sous la force.

Les deux corps orchestraient un début de danse, qui se voulait plus passionnelle et effrénée. Balthazar eut un sourire en coin, et prit le sexe durci tout en se soulevant, puis se rassit, les faisant crier de plaisir ensemble. La chorégraphie recommença au coup de hanche du fils de l'Enfer, la passion fut présente. Les flammes amplifièrent rendant l'antre digne du sous-sol des démons, les ongles de Balthazar firent couler le sang sur le torse du guerrier, qui augmenta la puissance de ses coups. Les deux hommes fusionnaient tout le long de la nuit.

 **You, shimmy shook my bone**  
 _Toi, tu as secoué mon os_  
 **Leaving me stranded all in love on my own**  
 _Me laissant échoué tout seul dans l'amour_  
 **What do you think of me**  
 _Que penses-tu de moi_  
 **Where am I now ? Baby where do I sleep**  
 _Où est-ce que je suis maintenant ? Bébé, où est-ce que je dors ?_  
 **Feel so good but I'm old,**  
 _C'est tellement bon, mais je suis vieux,_  
 **2000 years of chasing taking its toll**  
 _2000 ans de chasse commence à montrer leurs effets_

Le lendemain matin, Théo se réveilla, étrangement en forme avec un goût métallique dans la bouche.

Quand il descendit après s'être lavé, le paladin bloqua à la vue, d'un regard totalement humain et revenu à un brun pétillant d'intelligence.

— Bonjour, Théo. Ta nuit était bonne ? On peut quitter cette horrible ville ? commença Bob d'un ton agacé.

— Je ne suis pas contre. Après tout, notre quête est finie, non ? Ça se voit en plus, renchérit Shin, après croquer dans sa pomme, puis remettant son écharpe fine et bleue.

— Pour se voir. Ça se voit, dit Grunlek en lançant un regard taquin au guerrier, complètement perdu.

— Hein ?!

Les trois amis rirent de la réaction tardive du paladin, mais se calmèrent à l'orage grondant brusquement au-dessus de l'auberge.

— On a résolu le problème des rumeurs concernant un monstre buveur de sang, dans le quartier, expliqua Grunlek. Ou plutôt, toi tu as réussi, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire de sa soirée, le faisant rougir à vue d'œil.

— Résolu. Du moins pour l'instant, susurra Bob en lançant un regard de braise au soldat.

— Bon, on ne devait pas y aller, dit brusquement Théo en prenant la fuite.

Avant de passer la porte de l'auberge, il croisa le regard brun qui rougit une fraction de secondes. Oui cette histoire était loin d'être terminée.


End file.
